


kiss

by txmaki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Connor.... is a tease, F/M, Fluff, I forgot that i hadn't posted this on here so, M/M, We all know it, i'm not sure, it is a little Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: "This is the part where we kiss, right?"





	kiss

A loud series of knocks wakes you up from your thirty-minute sleep.

You jolt in your bed, trying to find the strength to open your eyes. You assume - you hope - that it’s late into the hours of the night and therefore socially acceptable to not answer the door. But then the knocks sound again, more frantic than before, and definitely longer. You think you hear voices; they sound oddly familiar.

Sluggishly, you hang your legs off of your bed before pulling a light jacket around your shoulders. The cool air on your skin sends goosebumps up and down your legs and arms and you mentally remind yourself to close your window before you go back to sleep.

You hear a curse as you approach the door and it never crosses your mind to look through the peephole in the door. You unlock it - a loud sound for this time of night - and open it with a soft whoosh and then you’re awake because Connor and Hank are at your doorstep.

“What… what the hell?” You stammer, opening the door further to let them inside. They rush in, and Hank’s softly yelling at you to shut the goddamn door, Y/N. You look outside for a moment before doing what he says, locking it tightly. You turn around, laying your back against the door. Hank finds a way to turn on a lamp in the corner and then sits down next to Connor on your sofa.

“Care to explain?”

Your voice seems to bring them both back from whatever headspace they were in. You raise an eyebrow at them, then close your eyes and sigh, mumbling about making a cup of coffee for you and Hank. Connor’s the first one to speak as the bitter, familiar smell of coffee makes its way through your apartment.

“I… was at Jericho,” he says, rubbing his hands together. You’d always known him to do so, but it seems different, now; more realistic. “I went to find Markus, to take him with me, but I didn’t…”

Hank finishes for him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Kid’s a deviant.”

You want to comment on how proud Hank seems about that fact but don’t, instead choosing to look at the bigger picture. “So I’m guessing a lot of shit went down?”

A humorless chuckle sounds from Hank. “Yeah, you could say that. Jericho was blown up. We don’t know where all the other androids are.”

One cup of coffee is filled, and you hand it to Hank carefully. A moment of silence passes as your own cup fills with the hot drink, and once it does you sit down next to the men on your sofa. Connor looks honestly traumatized, and you understand why that movement of his hands looked so different from before. He can feel things now - or, at least, he’s learning. You set your mug down on the small table in front of you, moving your now-warm hand to settle on top of Connor’s. His attention shifts to you and you smile softly.

“You can stay here as long as you need,” you tell him, understanding the gist of the situation. He probably fought his way out of Jericho; definitely not on the same side he came in with. “I don’t mind.”

Fifteen minutes pass and then Hank’s leaving, thanking you in his own disgruntled way. You smile in amusement despite how late it is. Connor’s still on your couch, hunched over his knees like he’s deep in thought.

“Connor?”

Connor’s eyes flicker to you and then he’s standing up, making his way towards your door. “I need to find the deviants,” he murmurs, and you blink a few times before trying to hold him back. “I can help them.”

You place your hands on either side of his face, thumbs stroking along his cheekbones. He seems surprised. “I know you can, but it’s been a long night for everyone, especially you,” you tell him. “So tomorrow. Tonight you need to just… rest, I suppose.”

You see Connor’s LED flicker yellow for a moment before going back to its usual blue. You feel him lean into your touch and you smile, barely a tug at the ends of your lips, as his hand falls over one of yours. The sudden quiet is nice.

“Are we…” Connor starts, pausing to search for the right word. “Do we… this is the part where… where we kiss, right?”

You feel your face heat up and then you’re giggling. He must’ve been watching a lot of romance movies, you think as your laughs slow. “Sure,” you murmur, eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips.

The gleam in your eye never leaves as you push yourself up on your toes to kiss Connor’s cheek, moving your hands from his face to his shoulders. You pull away with that same playful smile (hiding a bit more than what meets the eye) and think that you’ll head to sleep again, but then Connor’s hand is on the back of your neck and pushing and he’s not aiming for your cheek.

Connor seems like he’s still trying to figure out what kissing actually is - you’re not surprised at that, not at all. But he kisses you and the world is on fire around you and you think, briskly, should an android make you feel this way?, but then shoo that thought away with another: It doesn’t matter, because this is Connor. Of course it doesn’t matter.

His lips are lukewarm yet still somehow craveable. Your hands move along his chest before settling with one arm reaching around his head, fingers tangling in his hair and the other on his cheek again. The kisses themselves are sweet, gentle, leaving you with a clouded mind and starry eyes. All you hear are fireworks and the sound of roses blooming - it’s November, you remind yourself, and do roses even make sound when the bloom? - and it’s everything you never knew you needed.

You don’t realize Connor’s backed you against the door - your heart throbs at the thought - until he pulls away from your lips. Your eyes stay closed for a moment, trying to fully grasp the feeling fluttering in your chest. You finally do and your eyes meet Connor’s and all you can think about is how magnetic he is, how he’s charmed you so.

“Your heart rate’s picked up,” Connor says gently. You quirk an eyebrow at him. “Did that excite you?”

You send him a playful look, realizing this is his version of teasing. His fingers dance along your waist, eyes warming your heart when he looks at you. You don’t have any other choice, do you?

You pull him closer by the collar of his jacket and kiss him again.


End file.
